Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven
by lar lindor
Summary: Sequel to Titan Down:The Fall of Garfield Logan. Garfield is fully recovered from a villain's attack. Before the attack, the two Titans were nearly enemies. Now both teens are looking at each other for a possible relationship.
1. Chapter 1

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter One: Three Conversations

(From Gar's perspective)

"So, you and Raven are finally dating?" Cyborg said as we played video games.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Finally."

"She is a fine-looking woman," Cy continued.

"Obviously, I agree. How much are you going to tease me about this?"

"A good bit," he laughed. "Can't you take a little teasing?"

"Oh, I can take it," I assured him. "You, however, may not like my revenge."

"Revenge?" he paled. "What kind…"

I laughed and called up YOUTUBE on a nearby laptop. The short story was addressed to Titan Fans Everywhere. It was named "Is Cyborg Playing House?" It starred Beast Boy and Raven, and featured pictures of Cy and Sarah (none of those kinds of pictures), with commentary from the other two heroes. I only showed him part of the film. It was enough to embarrass him, though. Sarah would kill him if he let it be posted.

"This fine film is ready to be posted," I snickered. "It's up to you."

"You…wouldn't…" Cy began, now clearly afraid. "Robin wouldn't let you."

"Check the Credits, my dear metallic friend," I challenged.

"Oh, god. Produced by Boy Wonder Films," he read aloud.

"I have plenty of copies, Trash Can. I can make this work," I threatened.

"I am so dead," Cy muttered. He was so distracted B.B. won their game.

One hour later…

Gar tapped on Raven's door as he got ready for bed. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's just me, Raven," I said quietly. The door opened quietly.

"I'm in my pajamas, Gar," she warned. "So, please make it quick."

The room was dark so it was hard to see anything. I, however, have good night vision. Her purple PJs reminded me just how lucky I am.

"I had to threaten that smarmy Trash Bin," I laughed.

"You were correct, then. I was hoping we wouldn't have to show him the film," Raven sighed.

"I didn't show him the whole film," I chuckled.

"Is there anything else?" the vision of loveliness asked.

"Nah, good night, Beautiful," I whispered. "I'm looking forward to our date this weekend."

"Thank you for the compliment," she returned, blowing me a kiss. "I, too, am excited about our date."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Switch to Raven's perspective)

I can't believe I just blew him a kiss. Whatever persuaded me to do that?

"You said I could help you," Love/Raven answered.

"I should've known," I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not angry. I admit my need for suggestions. This is all new to me."

"Anytime," Love laughed.

_Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to add chapters 2 & 3 by weekend. Please review it if you read it. Lar_


	2. Chapter 2

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

_Comments from the author regarding chapter one:_

_The question was asked "Why was Cyborg afraid of Garfield's revenge?"_

_Garfield would normally stutter and yell if teased. That's what Cy expected. He was surprised to hear Gar speak calmly._

_It is one thing to upset B.B. If Raven is involved, one should be afraid._

_B.B.'s usual vengeance involved stupid practical jokes. His tone suggested something far more menacing._

_I hope this makes more sense now._

_In my stories, the Titans often use their real names. In addition, you might meet Titans from the comics. _

Robin-Richard or Rich Grayson

Starfire-Kory Anders or Koriand'r

Beast Boy-Garfield Logan

Raven- that's her real name. She uses her mom's maiden name (Roth) when necessary.

Cyborg-Victor Stone

Kid Flash- Bart Allen

Jinx- Jinx

Superboy-Con-El or Connor Kent

Wonder Girl- Cassie Sandsmark

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Two: Three Conversations

A decision had been made for Friday night. The unlikely couple would go to a fancy vegetarian restaurant. Then they would go to see the Ben Stein Documentary "Expelled: No Intelligence Allowed."

(_Author's note: I loved the Documentary. Go if you like Science.)_

Raven's perspective:

I went through my wardrobe for the third time. Azar knows I am inept when it comes to dressing. I'm doing this because Gar had gone on and on about the outfit Raven/Love had worn the other day. Happily, I have a good bit of money set aside, so I decided shopping was in order. I still hate shopping, but want to please Garfield more.

Gritting my teeth, I knocked on Starfire's door. When no one was there, I checked Robin's room. Finding it empty, I searched our common room, and then the kitchen. Oh well, the Tamarean Princess shows a lot more skin than I'm comfortable with showing.

"Raven? Who are you trying to find? If you're curious, Vic, Gar, and Conner are working out in the gym," explained Cassie (Wonder Girl).

"Actually I'm looking for Kory," I answered.

"Out somewhere with Richard," the blonde shrugged. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Well yes, but it is somewhat awkward to ask," I cringed.

"You shouldn't feel awkward. We Titan girls have to stick together."

"I'm going on a date with Garfield tomorrow night, as you probably know. I don't really know how to shop. My clothing style is lame, I'm afraid," I admitted.

"Yeah, Kory may be a princess, but she dresses like a harem girl," Cassie snickered.

"I admit-this is true," I giggled at the thought. "So would you go shopping with me?"

"Sure," she smiled. "I'll leave a note for the guys. It just says we're going into town, okay?"

"Fine," I returned. "Want to go now? I'll treat you to lunch."

"Excellent suggestion," she grinned. "Let's take off."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So, Gar, what brings you to the work out room? Robin always says he has to drag you to any kind of exercise," Connor remarked.

"Trying to impress the little woman by growing muscles, I suspect," Val teased.

"Honestly I get tired of being the weak link on the team," Gar sighed. "I really want to learn hand to hand combat."

"Why not work out with Rich then?" Connor asked.

"Too hard core," I admitted.

"Sorry, Grass Stain," Vic apologized, "but S.B. and I are far too powerful for you to take on. You could get hurt."

"I understand, Trash Can, but do you remember the last time Robin and I went at it in serious combat?"

"I haven't heard about this," the Superman/Lex Luthor clone said curiously.

"Robin insisted we spar one hot afternoon. We both got a little pissed, and real punches and kicks started flying," B.B. recalled. Boy Wonder broke my nose, and I…"

"Automatically turned into a kangaroo and kayoed Fearless Leader with a double kick to the jaw," Cy finished. "Then Robin was tweaked because Star saw him get a fat lip."

"Maybe Greenie was embarrassed in front of a certain dark girl," Connor assumed correctly. Gar growled and glared in return.

"We almost got into it again when Rae offered to heal both of us. If Starfire hadn't pulled us apart…" Gar laughed.

"Robin would've kicked your butt as long as you stayed human," Vic theorized.

"Probably," Gar admitted.

Just then the Trouble Alert Sounded. There were three separate incidents. The three guys ran into the common area, and the two girls flew swiftly back to the Tower. Robin used his communicator to allocate instructions.

"Robin here. Listen up, team. Adonis spotted in Park Town area. B.B. and Raven, he's all yours."

"Oh, I'd love another chance at that loser," B.B. smirked.

"Private Hive and Gizmo are taking a ten finger discount shopping trip at the mall," Robin explained. "Star and I are already on our way."

"Mammoth and See-More are on the northwest region of town," Boy Wonder finished. "The rest of you intercept those two."

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

_In my stories, the Titans often use their real names. In addition, you might meet other Titans from the comics. I receive some criticism over this. Please be patient with me. If you don't like my inclusion of Superboy, Wonder Girl, etc. then read someone else's work. There is some good FF out there, and some is better than mine._

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Three: Ready to Rumble

_From Chapter Two:_

_Just then the Trouble Alert Sounded. There were three separate incidents. The three guys ran into the common area, and the two girls flew swiftly back to the Tower. Robin used his communicator to give instructions._

_"Robin here. Listen up, team. Adonis spotted in Park Town area. B.B. and Raven, he's all yours."_

_"Oh, I'd love another chance at that loser," B.B. smirked._

_"Private Hive and Gizmo are taking a ten finger discount shopping trip at the mall," Robin explained. "Star and I are already on our way."_

_"Mammoth and See-More are on the northwest region of town," Boy Wonder finished. "The rest of you intercept those two."_

Rumble Part One: Robin and Starfire vs. Private Hive and Gizmo

"Crap!" exclaimed Gizmo, "It is Boy Dunderhead and the Star-Babe."

"Give up, Midget!" Robin snapped in return. "I'll take Private Hive, Star, and that leaves Gizmo for you."

Starfire immediately began firing starbolts. Gizmo, however, was prepared as always. Now there were six Gizmos instead of one flying around the Princess. The miniature machine marvel fired something at our heroine that appeared to be sticky, sticky bubble gum. She was caught like a fly in a web!

"I don't have time for you, HIVE," Robin yelled. "Surrender now!"

"Oh, I don't think I'll surrender, Robin," he chuckled. The shield-toting villain punched twice at his more slender foe, but missed each time. Robin balanced on his bo stick and struck with a round kick.

HIVE wasn't as powerful as Mammoth, nor was he as tricky as Gizmo or See-More. What he was, was a fast learner. He struck out with his leg kicking Robin's staff away. This threw Robin's balance off for just a second. This gave the villain the momentary advantage, and he followed up with a roundhouse punch to Robin's head.

"Not much without your little girlfriend to protect you, eh?" HIVE mocked.

The villain made the mistake of gloating for just a minute too long. The Boy Wonder had time to clear his head, and toss an incendiary device at the sticky substance surrounding Starfire. She protected herself from harm with her newly learned force field. Anyway, the bubble-gum like substance was badly weakened. The alien Princess' super strength did the rest.

"Thank you, Robin," Starfire smiled. Thinking Star was defeated, Gizmo had eliminated his mirroring illusion.

"Snarfing Bags of Snot," Gizmo growled. "This is where we could use that traitorous bimbo, Jinx."

The Tamaraen girl used her eye beams to blast the troublesome foe out of the sky.

"Robin, change opponents," she suggested. Robin quickly had the bald-pated baddie helpless with one of Batman's patented nets.

HIVE winced at the thought of going toe-to-toe with Starfire. He tossed his shield at her with mixed results. She simply batted the thrown weapon aside. However, his follow-up gave him the opportunity to attempt a flying tackle of the powerful female alien. Once he caught her, however, he didn't know what to do with her.

"Sorry, I do not give hugs to bad little villains," she smirked. She broke his bear hold with ease.

"Yikes," he whimpered.

The last thing HIVE saw before his unexpected nap was Starfire's best right hook about to connect with his square jaw.

Titans 1…Villains 0

Rumble Part Two: Cyborg, Superboy, and Wonder Girl vs. Mammoth and See-More

"I've never fought this Mammoth character before," Superboy announced. "Let me have a go at him."

"Careful, Connor," Wonder Girl urged, "Are you sure?"

"Have confidence in me, Cassie," the boy urged. "I can do this."

"Cy?" she turned to their other companion. "You're the most experienced of the three of us. What do you think?"

"We'll do it," Cyborg said confidently. "I'll challenge Helmet Head, and you take him from behind, Cassie."

"Ha!" Mammoth mocked at the tee shirt and jeans attired boy in front of him. "Who do you think you are, S-Dork?"

"I think I'm Superboy, Chubby," Connor advised his oversized foe.

"If you were Superman, I might be scared, but…Ooooff!"

Mammoth might be many sizes larger, but S.B. was still stronger. He flew into the large villain, and caught him in the midsection with a titanic body punch. Mammoth was no quitter though. He hid for a moment in the debris caused by his crash into a nearby wall. Leaping up, he snatched Connor's ankle. He swung the clone round and round and then released him. The smaller fighter crashed into a brick wall.

"Had enough?" Mammoth grunted. He hoped so, because he couldn't take too many punches like the first one.

The bricks scattered, and Superboy jumped into the air. He levitated at about fifteen feet up, and glared down at the larger boy. Smirking, Connor streaked around his foe at super speed. Every so often, he punched Mammoth, while the larger kid only punched air in frustration.

"Nighty-night, Elephant-Boy," mocked Superboy as he used speed and strength to execute a perfect uppercut that knocked the villain into Dream Land.

Meanwhile, Cy attacked See-More with his Sonic Cannon. The villain responded with some sort of Disorientation Beam. The two weapons cancelled each other out. Frowning, the villain attempted his cryogenic beam. Cyborg grabbed a Cooper Mini to use as a shield. A power beam suddenly knocked the Titan on his backside. The Metallic Wonder may have indeed been in trouble had he been alone.

Using her own super strength, Cassie ripped the cover off of a fire hydrant. "Hey, See-More, are you thirsty?" she asked loudly. The Optic Powered villain foolishly turned to check out the unexpected questionnaire. The directed release of water caught him solidly in the face. Unfortunately, for him, his helmet was knocked loose. Noticing the situation, Superboy sped to snatch See-More's only weapon.

"Hey, Cyborg," he smiled as he tossed the helmet to his teammate. "Is this thing fragile?"

"Let's find out," Cy smiled as he caught it and crushed it in the same motion. Injured and weaponless, See-More tried to flee the scene. His arms were suddenly bound as Wonder Girl caught him in her magic lasso. Seconds later, the Lightning of Zeus ended the uneven battle.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven had been at a clothing store when the call for help had come. Thus, she was wearing a violet v-necked tee shirt and a tight pair of black jeans. She had just enough time to toss her credit card at the clerk before flying back to the tower. The two agreed to let the magical girl attack first. Although worried about his attractive partner, Garfield agreed to the strategy as long as he could stay close in reserve.

"Raven? Babe? Whoa, is that you?" the sexist villain called Adonis leered.

"Sorry to disappointed you, Loser, but I'm seeing a Real Man now," she smirked, knowing this would please her date.

She was correct, of course. At that moment, the giddy young hero would've taken the HIVE Five on all by himself. (_Author's note: This would be impossible due to the break up of the HIVE Five.)_

"A real man?" Adonis snickered. "Surely it isn't that Robin character?" He tossed a Lincoln Continental at Raven, which she deflected with her powers.

"Oh much better," Raven smiled as Gar sneaked up behind the arrogant boy in rabbit form.

Adonis menaced the magical girl with a lamp post he'd ripped out of the cement. "So what can _your Sweetie-Pie _do?" he asked, still mocking. He swung, but she teleported away. "Does he have muscles like mine?" he asked while flexing.

"I can do this!" B.B. yelled. The Red-armor clad villain turned around just in time to receive a Stegosaur's rock hard tail plates to his head. The blow shattered the plasti-glass shield protecting his foe's face.

"Hey, that's unfair! No attacking from behind," protested a rocked Adonis.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted. A nearby manhole cover lifted, and then zipped towards their foe like a homicidal Frisbee. (_Frisbee TM'ed by Wham-O!)_

"This is gonna really, really hurt," Adonis mumbled. Technically, it left more of a long, deep crease. Anyway, it did hurt-a lot.

"My turn," Beast Boy insisted. The green hero had grown much more skillful through his years as a Titan. His transformations were rapid, and some villains imagined they were fighting more than just one shape changer.

Garfield Logan walked up to Adonis as a Bull Gorilla. Adonis swung his fist only to miss a Spider Monkey. A Triceratops butted the armored wimp in a super suit, knocking him off balance. The bad guy struck out with his leg, but the kick only grazed a Mongoose. The two foes circled each other again, this time with Gar as a Polar Bear. Each combatant landed a couple of telling blows.

"What's his weakness?" Gar asked himself. _Two things: Adonis wasn't all that smart, and most of his face was vulnerable to attack. Now B.B. smiled at the broken face mask._ Then the changeling got an idea.

"Beast Boy, do you want me to…?" Raven began. Suddenly, a Green Hummingbird was whispering into her ear. She smiled as she analyzed the proposed attack. It was also nice to know her potential boyfriend wasn't dumb. Instead, he was simply lazy, and secure enough to allow others to do the thinking.

"Wait, Raven? You like…Green String Bean? Hah! What a loser!" Adonis mocked.

"Just keep thinking that thought, A-dope-nis," B.B. shot back.

A sinister looking fog surrounded Raven, and her voice became creepy. "**You-a mere crook-cannot hope to challenge me." **She seemed to grow to titanic height as she laughed maniacally.

"I think I made her mad," Adonis guessed rightly. He was so impressed by Raven's theatrics that he forgot all about Beast Boy: just as the two Titans had planned.

"Ouch! Hey, quit that," Adonis protested. Gar the Yellow Jacket stung the exposed face again and again. The bad guy tried-unsuccessfully to shoo the bee away.

"I'm allergic to bee stings!" Adonis cried. "Have mercy!"

Beast Boy snarled, but ceased his attack. Indeed, the villain's face was swollen, and he looked rather sick. "I'll call the authorities if you'll put this Doofus out of commission," Gar offered. Nodding, Raven's powers surrounded Adonis, putting him to sleep.

"Tell the authorities to bring something for bee sting allergies," Raven reminded her teammate. Smiling, she briefly hugged Gar.

Titans 3, HIVE 0

_Let me anticipate some reader's complaints. Why did the Titans make short work of their old foes? My feeling is that dealing with the same baddies repeatedly teaches the heroes about their foe's weaknesses. Unless the villains improve their powers or techniques, their battles may become more one-sided. This-and superior teamwork-made it possible for the Titans to win with comparative easiness. _

_Lar _


	4. Chapter 4

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

_In my stories, the Titans often use their real names. In addition, you might meet other Titans from the comics. I receive some criticism over this. Please be patient with me. If you don't like my inclusion of Superboy, Wonder Girl, etc. then read someone else's work. There is some good FF out there, and some is better than mine._

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Four: Uncomfortable Feelings and Danger Ahead

(Raven's Perspective)

I'm so proud of Garfield. The years have improved him a lot. He's got a nicer build now, is less silly, and really doesn't annoy me (much). He's still fun, loyal, and dependable as a teammate, and in battle.

Now that the villains are headed to jail, I decided to keep my plans with Cassie. We flew back to the mall. The first thing I did was retrieve my credit card from an overwhelmed store clerk.

"You're…Raven and Wonder Girl aren't you? I'm a huge fan of the Titans," the twenty-ish clerk gushed.

"Yes," I said simply. I worked up a small smile for the young girl. Within minutes, Cassie and I were surrounded by girls our age.

"Wonder Girl," one called out, "Are you still seeing Superboy?"

"Yes, I am," the blonde Titan answered. "No, you can't have him." That earned a few chuckles.

"Raven?" a girl clad all in black spoke. "How about you-do you have any secret boyfriends?"

"Cassie," I whispered. "What do I say?"

"I'll handle it, Rae," Cassie assured me.

"Raven has a date coming up with a dashing super hero," my teammate announced. "You'll all find out pretty soon."

"Come on," a couple of girls urged, "Please, tell us."

"Sorry girls," Wonder Girl continued. "No secrets revealed today."

"Is it that adorable Beast Boy?" a young teen asked.

I tried not to show anything. I really did, but I could feel my face turning bright red. I wish I had my hood to hide my embarrassment. Cassie snickered, and rolled her eyes at my plight.

"Maybe," I tried, leading to general laughter from most of the girls. I expected mockery, but that isn't what happened. They were nice, and…supportive. Many of the girls shook my hand, and a couple briefly embraced me. I've hardly ever had a decent conversation with girls my age except other heroes. This was a unique and pleasant experience for me.

Later, the two of us finished my shopping. A certain Green Shape Shifter had better appreciate the cost and work that went into my new wardrobe.

I suddenly felt a stray emotion coming off one of the teens. I walked out among the fans, searching for the source. Nothing. Other the girl has some sort of mental shield or she'd slipped away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy's perspective

"You lucky dog, you actually have a date with Raven," Cyborg laughed.

"Jealous?" I smirked. _He's right, of course. Yeah, the lady has lots of baggage, but she's still a great catch. Besides, I have issues and baggage too. _

"Not exactly, but I am happy for you, Grass Stain," my friend responded.

"Say, Garfield, I need to talk to you about a serious issue," Robin began.

"Let me guess," I said annoyed. "Don't let your relationship hurt the team, blah, blah, blah…"

"Yeah, that covers it," Robin admitted. "If your relationship falls apart, you two still have to work together."

"I've put a lot of thought into that issue already," I sighed. "Trust us, Robin."

"You and Star are a couple and the Titans are still going," Cy frowned. Robin glared at the metallic man, having hoped for support in this discussion.

"I know that, and I hope you and Rae find happiness together," our masked leader assured me.

"Who's going to give Raven this lecture: you or Kory?" I asked.

"Ha," Robin laughed. "I'm not suicidal. Kory promised to take care of it."

"Well, we know Rae won't throw Kory through the nearest wall," Cy snickered.

"I wish you'd just trust us," I pouted. "I've had girlfriends before, and she's dated before."

"You've had girlfriends, as in plural?" Cy snorted. "Terra and who else?"

"Shut up, Cy," Robin snapped. "Don't you remember meeting Jillian? I'm guessing B.B. is still pissed off at her."

"Yeah, I am," I admitted. "I never thought she'd betray our friendship in that way."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You have heard the news, then?" A young female voice asked.

"I have," another young female voice answered.

"Then do as we discussed. The Green Boy and the Witch Girl's break up could shatter the Dorky Titans. Then I shall have revenge against Robin and the pitiful alien."

"I have already touched that Raven wretch at the clothing store," the second voice whispered. "Obtaining the boy's form should be simple, as well."

"Excellent, you shall be paid well for your services."

_Sorry Readers, I have been out of town a lot likely. I'll be gone many weekends with Renaissance Faires through summer. Anyway, I'll update soon. Lar_


	5. Chapter 5

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

_In my stories, the Titans often use their real names. In addition, you might meet other Titans from the comics. I receive some criticism over this. Please be patient with me. If you don't like my inclusion of Superboy, Wonder Girl, etc. then read someone else's work. There is some good FF out there, and some is better than mine._

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

End of Chapter Four:

_"You have heard the news, then?" A young female voice asked._

_"I have," another young female voice answered._

_"Then do as we discussed. The Green Boy and the Witch Girl's break up could shatter the Dorky Titans. Then I shall have revenge against Robin and the pitiful alien."_

_"I have already touched that Raven wretch at the clothing store," the second voice whispered. "Obtaining the boy's form should be simple, as well."_

_"Excellent, you shall be paid well for your services."_

Chapter Five: Intro the Villains

Kitten smiled as the other teenaged woman departed. The girl called Copy Kate (what a stupid name) could be just the edge she needed to defeat the Teen Titans.

Of course, it had been Robin and the alien twit Starfire who had ruined her life. She- a child of privilege, and a daughter of a super villain had been sent to Juvenile Hall. Now her father was in prison, her boyfriend Fang was on the run from the law, and she was alone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Kitten," she thought derisively, "what a dumb name for a foolish cow." Katherine (Kate) Carson didn't really want to be a super villain. Her ability to copy anyone after touching them was not so great of a power. Still, she would use it to get some cash.

"Money," she decided. "That's what I need right now." Money could send her to some small college on the west coast. She would take this Kitten person's money, and use her powers to break the Titans emotionally. Beast Boy and Raven would never know what hit them.

Beast Boy was the host for a fund raiser tomorrow this very afternoon. Kate would find some way to touch the Shape Shifter during or after the ceremonies. Then Operation Heartbreak would commence.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Friends Cassie and Raven?" called Starfire as Wonder Girl and Raven returned from the mall.

"Hello, Star," Cassie greeted. "Sorry you couldn't join us this afternoon."

"Oh, hello, Star." Raven was anxious to meditate. She slipped by the Tamarean Princess with a small friendly smile. Cassie left in an altogether different direction in search of Connor.

"Raven, may I speak with you in aloneness?" The alien girl asked hesitantly.

"I guess," Raven returned with little enthusiasm. She really wished to be alone, but knew Star was persistent.

"Come to my room then," the Azarath-born girl sighed. The two sat down on Rae's bed. Starfire looked uncomfortable.

"Raven, I feel the …discomfort…in this conversing. Boyfriend Robin wishes me to have this discussion with you," Starfire admitted.

"What does Richard want you to tell me or ask me, then? I'm guessing this has to do with Garfield and me."

Kory nodded in response. "Robin fears your…relationship with Beast Boy could damage the Teen Titans. If you break up…or something…"

"Gar and I are aware of the risks. We have to maintain our professionalism even if we get into fights or break up," Raven assured her friend. "Trust us, Star, please."

"I do, Friend Raven," Star insisted. "I shall return to Robin and assure him you know what you are doing."

"Thanks, Kory," the other girl smiled. "Now please get out of my room so I can meditate, okay?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Fund Raiser had been quite successful. Young Garfield Logan was proud to help his adopted city. He had given a (very) short speech, and turned it back over to the mayor's deputy.

Gar was quickly bored with the "Meet and Greet" Session afterward. Most of the well-wishers were business persons. Some, however, were younger, and attended just to meet their hero. A very few of them were teenaged girls.

"Mr. Beast Boy?" a teenaged girl called as he was ready to leave the stage. "May I shake your hand?" Gar shook hands with the teen, and flashed a winning smile. His

delicate senses sent a message to his overly busy brain. There was something odd about the plain blonde girl. Unfortunately, he lost her in the crowd.

"Oh well," he thought lightly, "how important can she be?"

Garfield Logan would come to regret that thought.

_This chapter was necessary to keep the plot going. I promise more excitement next time. _

_Lar_


	6. Chapter 6

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

_In my stories, the Titans often use their real names. In addition, you might meet other Titans from the comics. I receive some criticism over this. Please be patient with me. If you don't like my inclusion of Superboy, Wonder Girl, etc. then read someone else's work. There is some good FF out there, and some is better than mine._

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Six: The Old Switcheroo

Garfield Logan has a secret motive for his part in the city's fund raiser. Not only could he aid one of his favorite environmental causes, but he'd been offered a "reward" by one of the sponsors. They had offered the young hero two tickets to the play Wicked. He knew Raven loved the book, and had expressed how much she longed to see the show version.

That evening at 6:15 p.m.

"Garfield, isn't it about time you told me where we're going tonight?" Raven asked.

"What part of the word 'surprise' don't you understand, my dear Raven?" he answered wryly.

They both knew his tastes were…unusual. Knowing this, she almost said something critical about his tacky tastes. However, even the socially inexperienced girl knew how likely such a criticism would end their date before it truly began.

"So, surprise me," she said with a forced smile.

Gar saw her expression and laughed inwardly. He had a fair idea what she was thinking. He was determined, however, to show her he could show good taste, and be romantic. He was doing every thing he could imagine to impress his female teammate.

"Where did you get that dress?" Gar smiled. "You look nice." The dark blue dress really was nice. Cassie had taken her to "The Gap" – a place Raven didn't know existed until now. She answered his query shyly.

"I'm glad you like it, Gar," she smiled.

"Hey, we have that dark/light theme going," he observed. Her outfit was dark, and Gar wore a yellow, flowery shirt, forest green pants, and a yellow/gold jacket. She looked suspiciously at her date, wondering if he was making fun of her. His smile, though, was sincere, and she felt no sign of mockery as she read his emotions.

. Robin had his cycle, and good old Cyborg had the T-Car, but was very protective of it. Gar was forbid to drive it. These two Titans normally flew everywhere, of course, but Raven couldn't fly wearing a dress for modesty reasons. So tonight, they were in a taxi.

Knowing his date's self-conscious nature, he had begged the sponsors and the theatre personnel for one thing: no one was to make a big deal of their date. The press, of course, wouldn't be cooperative. They lived for events like this. Robin had, at Gar's behest, contacted the press that the Titans known as Beast Boy and Raven would be there on a date. B.B. wasn't certain what kind of deal their leader had reached.

He smiled at his date, proud of the light blue orchid he had bought her for a corsage. She saw his glance, and smiled ever-so-slightly at her attentive escort. She held tightly to his arm because it made her feel more secure. She also knew it pleased him.

"I wonder," she thought, "if he'd treated the Jillian girl like this." She couldn't help feeling a little bit insecure. Gar was handsome and gregarious, while she was solitary by nature. Like many teen girls, she doubted her own attractiveness as well.

"I wonder," he thought, "if any man here has a prettier date." He felt like he'd won some sort of lottery.

The driver suddenly pulled up into the Jump City Centre for Theatre. Raven saw the marquee, and grinned. "You're taking me to see Wicked?" He nodded with his own smile. Excited, she hugged her teammate and gently kissed his cheek.

Love/Raven giggled. She wasn't about to apologize for that impulsive deed. She knew the magic girl needed all the help she could get in the romantic department.

"Oops," Rae grimaced, "sorry about that, Garfield. I'm just excited. I've been dying to see this play."

"A little warning would be appreciated, Love," Raven snarled to her emotion. A giggle was the only response.

(Only Raven can hear her emotions speak, and her portion of the conversations are of the telepathic variety.)

"I know," Gar blushed. "Please don't be embarrassed. If it means anything, I liked the…kiss."

"This is going to be interesting," the Empath considered. "I'm going to have trouble keeping my emotions in check.

The hero called Beast Boy paid the driver, and remembered to tip. He opened his date's door, and held out his hand. Raven hesitated only a second before taking it. Proudly, she went strolling hand-in-hand to the impressive edifice with her charming date.

"Hell with control," Raven decided, "I'm here to have fun. Nothing had better ruin this date. The villain that interrupts us tonight gets sent to a different (and nasty) dimension."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile, the girl calling herself Copy Kate stared intently at the happy couple. Her powers would imitate their appearance, their clothing, and even their voices. It did not, however, teach her to imitate their body language and mannerisms. She'd have to observe the two to master those.

"Sigh," Kate said to herself. "I wish there was another way to accomplish my goals." She had, after all, nothing against the two heroes. Money, however, drove her actions. She would soon begin her games.

She couldn't, in reality, afford to feel sorry for the victims. Kate had to work up some animosity against the pair. Jealousy came to the forefront of her mind: Jealousy of their powers, and of their happiness. The female shape shifter wasn't attractive: mousey hair, flat- chest, and a face full of acne. Raven had a great body, she observed. No wonder Beast Boy was attracted to the little witch, she thought resentfully.

"When I finish with these two clowns," she thought derisively, "They'll never speak to each other again-much less date." This case would also give her a reputation in the villain world. Besides money, she had another motive. Kate hated being laughed at for her "lousy" super power. Soon she would have respect.

"Usher?" a woman touched her shoulder. "Drat," Kate brooded, "I should've thought of another disguise. Now this old broad will make me work." Grimacing, she assisted the woman to her seat. Soon there was a line of customers waiting for her help.

"Right this way, ma'am," Kate sighed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin handed the snitch two twenties for the information. "So," the Boy Wonder frowned, "Kitten is looking for people to avenge her defeat by us. Will that spoiled child never learn? I'd better warn Cy and Star right away. It should be acceptable to tell B.B. and Raven later. I don't want to ruin their night out."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Gar was proud of himself for thinking in advance (for a change). He had called the manager to make sure he would have Rae's favorite tea. The piping hot beverage was handed to the green hero by a young girl at Concession.

"Wow, is this for Raven?" the girl asked. "I'm a member of her fan club." Like most of Rae's fans, this teen was considered an Emo by her friends, and well as an avid fantasy reader. The Raven Fan Club was small, but devoted.

"Yes, it is," replied Beast Boy. "I guess you could say I'm her biggest fan."

"You two are dating then?" the girl, whose name tag said Aleah, asked with wide eyes."

"We are," the hero replied. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Oh my god!" the response came. "I'd love that."

"I'll do my best to bring her over after the show," Gar promised with a smile.

Gar ordered food and a gigantic soda (no caffeine) for himself. He wanted to impress his date, and that meant no bouncing off the walls. He was determined not to be silly and hyper tonight.

The animal-like boy didn't trust huge crowds. The Hive Five could be hiding in the crowd for all he knew. There were far too many scents for his sensitive nose. No way could he identify one person in particular.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Miss…ummm, Raven?"

"I'm Raven," the heroine admitted. The person standing before her was a young girl and an usher. She looked vaguely familiar.

"There's a message for you from a Mr. Logan," the girl said. She was very nervous, Raven noticed. The emotions in the room were too overwhelming to even consider 'reading' the girl. It didn't require Empathic ability, though, to see the woman's nervousness.

"Mr. Logan was called away on a family emergency," the usher read from a small piece of paper.

"Thank you," Raven whispered, feeling confused. The heroine watched the edgy girl retreat. There was one problem. Gar had no family. Something was afoot.

_(Yes, I know about Matt Logan. For the sake of this story, Gar and Matt haven't met.)_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Minutes Later….

"Mr. Garfield Logan?" a female voice called.

Gar turned around to see a young woman just a little older than he and Rae. She was dressed in an usher's uniform. "Poor girl," he sympathized, "I'm glad I never had to worry about acne."

"That's my name," the shape shifter admitted, "what do you need?"

"Your date has fallen ill," she lied. "Would you please follow me?"

Gar followed the young woman to a secluded area on the rarely used third floor.

He turned to thank the usher for her help, but found she was already gone. Less than two minutes later, Raven exited the ladies' room, and stood in front of her date.

"Hey, Rae, I hear you're feeling bad," he said quietly. "You want me to take you home?"

"I should think that would be obvious, you Green Buffoon," she snapped.

"Gee," he answered, fighting back his hurt feelings. "I'll take you to the Tower right away."

"I should say so, you jerk," she growled. "I thought you liked me, Garfield."

"You know I like you," he assured her. "Did something happen?"

"I see you're going to play innocence," she continued. "Fine, I just talked to a girl from my fan club. She saw you kissing Cassie yesterday at the mall. I can't believe you'd do that to me! I hope Connor beats you senseless!"

"Whoa, wait a minute," he pleaded. "It's a lie, Rae. I promise."

"I don't believe you, Logan," the false Raven finished. "If Connor doesn't kill you, then I will."

"Raven, please!" he adjured. "I know, do can do that 'check emotion' thing you do on me. That'll clear me."

"I can already sense your filthy lies," she screamed. "I don't ever, I repeat, EVER,

Wish to see you again!" Shoving him aside, she took off at a dead run. Stunned, he waited a couple of minutes before attempting to follow her.

He couldn't sense the girl he adored in the large crowd. He was certain, however, of one thing. She was gone, and their relationship was over before it could really start.

_Yes, I can anticipate your questions about both Gar's and Raven's powers, and how Kate seemed to circumvent them. Trust Lar. All shall be explained in later chapters._


	7. Chapter 7

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

_In my stories, the Titans often use their real names. In addition, you might meet other Titans from the comics. I receive some criticism over this. Please be patient with me. If you don't like my inclusion of Superboy, Wonder Girl, etc. then read someone else's work. There is some good FF out there, and some is better than mine._

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Seven: Division Through Multiplication

"Raven?" Starfire utters, after seeing her friend appear by magic. "Is your date with Garfield over so quickly?"

"That," Raven snarled, "should be obvious. Now please leave me alone."

The kindly alien, however, was not so easily discouraged. "Friend Raven," she pleased gently, "please let us discuss the situation. I wish to help as is appropriate with female friends."

Rae felt like exploding, or throwing her friend into an alternative dimension. Still, Star truly was her friend, and she did need to speak to some one. "Fine," the magical girl sighed. "Come on in, Star."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

About one hour later…

"Boyfriend Robin, may I have a discussion with you?" Starfire asked.

The former Boy Wonder sighed. Detective work vs. The Relationship again. He loved both. However, he recognized, his computer didn't keep him warm on cold nights. Starfire did.

"Please come in, Kory," he smiled belatedly.

"I have just finished speaking with Friend Raven. She came home very upset at Friend Beast Boy. He left her with an untrue story," Kory explained.

Patiently Robin listened to the whole story. When it was over, the acrobatic hero made several observations. "Gar claimed to leave for a family matter, and yet we know he has no living relatives."

"This is correct," the alien Princess nodded.

"Garfield was fine, and in a good mood when he left for the concession area."

"Correct again," Star said.

"Working theory one: Gar was kidnapped, and the usher was either an accomplice, or simply given false information," Robin stated.

"This makes sense," the golden hero shook her head. "Where do we go from here?"

"We search for Garfield Logan, first. If we do find him, then we must be sure it is the real Gar and not a doppelganger."

"What if we don't find him?" Star asked.

"We keep looking until we do find him." He activated his Titan Communicator.

"Robin to Beast Boy. Come in, B.B." No one answered. Robin also tried unsuccessfully to use the communicator to locate their friend.

"I need your help, Star. You and I are going to search for Gar Logan."

"How about our teammates?" Star queried. "Shouldn't they assist us?"

"Not just yet," the boy frowned. "I want to keep this whole thing quiet if possible."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I cannot believe you, Cassie!" Superboy screamed.

"It is a lie, Connor," Wonder Girl reiterated. "The pictures are manufactured."

"Why would anyone bother to forge a picture of you kissing Gar?" the clone demanded.

"I don't know," she snapped back. "Please, let's talk to the others. I'm sure Richard or Vic can help us."

"Whatever," he replied in bad temper.

Cyborg, however, was out of his room. Apparently, he was shopping for some new electronic components.

Robin and Starfire had just left the tower.

There was a note on Raven's door. It read: "Don't even think of disturbing me."

"I have no desire to die today," Cassie said. Her angry boyfriend agreed. "I guess we'll wait for Cy or the other two to return."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kate had stretched her powers to the max. She had also touched Cassie at the mall, and could copy her image. It was a strain to copy two characters simultaneously and even harder to force them to interact. She'd done it though. She'd made it appear Beast Boy and Wonder Girl were kissing.

"Let them deny the picture," she snickered. "Breaking up the Titans, Part Two."


	8. Chapter 8

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

_In my stories, the Titans often use their real names. In addition, you might meet other Titans from the comics. I receive some criticism over this. Please be patient with me. If you don't like my inclusion of Superboy, Wonder Girl, etc. then read someone else's work. There is some good FF out there, and some is better than mine._

_Author's Notes are typed in __**Bold Print.**_

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Seven: More Bad News

Robin and Starfire were exhausted from their afternoon search for Beast Boy. They met up again for coffee (for Robin), and Dijon Mustard (for Star).

"So you found no sign of our green friend?" Star asked sadly.

"Nothing," was all Robin replied. "Maybe I should call Titans East or The Doom Patrol. It is possible they have seen him."

"I would like to see Doom Patrol's headquarters," Star said thoughtfully. "We could talk to them in person."

Robin considered his girlfriend's request. The Titans were on good terms with the oddball heroes. "I guess that'll be okay," he acquiesced.

A half hour later, the two heroes were standing in front of the Dayton Mansion, home of the Doom Patrol. Star was not overly impressed with it, having being raised as a princess.

"Should I knock, Boyfriend Richard?" she asked.

"I'll do it, Star," he said quickly. "You might destroy the door by accident. I know how you get when you're nervous."

"Yes, I am nervous and anxious about Friend Beast Boy," the golden girl agreed.

It took only a minute or two for the door to be opened by none other than the person called Robotman.

"Ah, Robin and the lovely Princess Koriand'r," he greeted politely. "Please come in. I assume you've come to see my little buddy Garfield."

"He is here then?" Robin asked. "We've been worried about him."

"Yes, he's here," the metallic encased man acknowledged. "I'm glad you're coming to see him. He's thoroughly depressed. Even Rita can barely speak to him."

Minutes later, the two Titans were standing in front of the guest room where Garfield was staying. Initially, no one answered Robin's determined knocking. At last, the door was opened. Robotman had been correct. Gar looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot, and his usually smiling visage was frowning. It looked like he might have been crying, as well.

"Oh hey, Rich and Kory," he mumbled. "I suspected you'd show up sooner or later."

"We were worried, Garfield," Star rebuked the green boy. "We've been looking for you all day."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Gar shrugged. "I figured everyone would take Rae's side, and want me gone. Should've e-mailed you, I guess."

"I want to hear your side, B.B." Robin asserted. "The whole thing seems like some sort of set up."

"Does it?" the shape changer. "I hadn't considered that."

Minutes later Garfield Logan had explained his side of the story to his two amazed friends.

"So, Rae is taken supposedly sick, and the usher takes you to see her," Robin considered.

"I have been to the auditorium with Richard," Starfire mused. "Why would she go clear up to the top floor bathrooms? There are facilities on each floor. If she was desperately ill…"

"Good question, Kory. If she was desperate she would ran to the nearest bathroom, right?" the young detective asked.

"I certainly would," Star frowned in puzzlement. "Why did Friend Raven not do the same?"

Interested, Beast Boy paused before commenting. "I see what you mean, but you know how private Rae can be. Maybe she was scared of being recognized."

"Possible," Robin considered, "but who told her about the upstairs bathrooms?"

"Maybe the same usher," B.B. speculated. "Maybe she took Rae upstairs 'cuz Rae asked her for privacy."

"Now we come down to that usher," Robin nodded. "Did you notice anything strange about her?"

"No, of course not," Gar started. "Wait, that isn't true. Her scent was familiar to me. I had encountered her before-I'm certain of it."

"Describe the usher," Robin insisted. The young detective took notes of Gar's descriptions. "Now we need to figure out when you'd seen…"

"Smelled," Gar corrected. Robin nodded, accepting the correction.

"First, we need to get you and Raven in the same room," Robin started.

"I'm not going near her without an apology," B.B. snarled. "She didn't have to abuse me like that. I thought we had something…" Here he looked up at his two teammates sadly.

Star took the hint, and hugged her friend gently. "I know, Garfield. You like her, and she seemed to return the feelings. This seems most inconsistent to me."

"It isn't odd at all," the team leader snapped his fingers. "Especially if the usher was a shape changer. She set up the fight by taking each of your places in turn. That would explain much."

"It can't be Madame Rouge. She'd dead. I think I'd have known her crazy daughter Gemini or the Zoo Keeper. I know their scents now. **(Author's note- I know the timing doesn't fit to have Gar know about Gemini and the Zoo Keeper. Chalk it up to Author's License. Lar)**

"There's Martian Manhunter, of course," Robin recalled.

"We cannot forget Miss Martian," Star interjected.

"However, both of those are friends, and not enemies," Robin reminded them.

"We could ask Bats (**The Batman, of course**) for suggestions," Beast Boy added.

"I'll ask Bruce, the Justice League, and search the internet," the former boy wonder promised.

"Now will you come back and face Raven?" the princess queried.

"I'll think about it," the green shape shifter offered. "Until then, I'm staying here."

_What do you readers think? How difficult should it be to get Gar and Rae talking again? Don't forget; Wonder Girl and Superboy are in conflict too. In addition, S.B. is probably in the mood to open a case of whoop ass all over Beast Boy. Expect more chapters soon. Lar_


	9. Chapter 9

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

_In my stories, the Titans often use their real names. In addition, you might meet other Titans from the comics. I receive some criticism over this. Please be patient with me. If you don't like my inclusion of Superboy, Wonder Girl, etc. then read someone else's work. There is some good FF out there, and some is better than mine._

_Author's Notes are typed in __**Bold Print.**_

_**There was an error last chapter. It should have been titled: Chapter 8; instead of 7.**_

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Nine: The Teen Backbiters

"What the #ing # was that?" Superboy swore.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Wonder Girl replied.

The two had just watched news short on TV. An anonymous source had leaked an interesting tidbit or two. The romantically linked Beast Boy and Raven had fallout. In addition, Beast Boy had been seen kissing the Titan named Wonder Girl at the mall.

"The Teen Titans are an emotional mess," the reporter concluded. "If they cannot control their personal lives perhaps they shouldn't be our heroes.

"Faked picture, eh?" Superboy scoffed in derision.

"It is a trick, Conner," the blonde assured him, "you need to believe me."

"I don't think so, Cass," the boy replied. "Let Robin know I'm taking a leave of absence."

"Tell him yourself, you big jerk," she snapped back. "I'm not your message service. I'm also not your girlfriend anymore."

"Sounds good to me," he sighed. "I'll send Robin an e-mail."

"Just leave," Cassie finished.

Just then, Cyborg walked in the room. "Hey, you two lovebirds…" he began.

"Screw you!" they both screamed at their unsuspecting teammate. Superboy flew out the nearest door, and Wonder Girl streaked to her room.

"Good to see both of you," Cy said simply.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Why did you abandon me like that, Garfield," thought Raven. "I really, really thought you liked me."

All attempts to meditate had been in vain. "Maybe," she thought, "we can talk this out." Wiping her eyes, she quickly headed for Gar's room.

"Come on, Gar," she pleaded as her knocks on his door were unheeded. "Let me in. I need to talk to you." Determined, the magical girl teleported into his messy room. There was no sign of him, and it appeared he had packed and left the Tower.

"Where are you, Gar?" she sobbed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Are you having any success, Boyfriend Richard?" Kory asked.

"Nothing at this point," Richard/Robin admitted. "I haven't talked to Bruce yet, though."

"Did you reach Miss Martian?" the girl asked.

"Actually, I did," Robin confided. "She assures me she wouldn't do anything like that to us, and she doesn't know any more shape changers to add to our list."

The computer beeped, indicated an email message for the ex-Boy Wonder.

"What is it, Richard? Kory asked, as she watched her boyfriend's face go pale.

"It's from Connor. He and Cassie heard a news report. The report said Cassie and Garfield were caught kissing in the mall. He got into a huge fight with W.G. and left the Tower. He says he won't be back."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

That night was quiet in the Tower. The bad news was all over the news. Somehow, the press had even found out about Connor's departure. Therefore, Raven was crying in her room, and refused to come out. Cassie was taking her frustration out on the exercise equipment. Superboy was gone, and B.B. was once again a member of the Doom Patrol. The Titans were depleted. Devastated, Robin sent out messages to Kid Flash, his girlfriend Jinx, and even to Miss Martian.

The Titans were recruiting.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Nice job, Kate," Kitten rejoiced. "They're ripe for a whipping. I just need to assemble a team to do the whipping."

"Thanks, Kitten," Kate mumbled. The truth was simple. Kate wasn't proud of herself. She felt ashamed.

_**Next chapter-Robin's detective work starts to pan out. **_


	10. Chapter 10

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

_In my stories, the Titans often use their real names. In addition, you might meet other Titans from the comics. I receive some criticism over this. Please be patient with me. If you don't like my inclusion of Superboy, Wonder Girl, etc. then read someone else's work. There is some good FF out there, and some is better than mine._

_Author's Notes are typed in __**Bold Print.**_

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Ten: Detective Grayson and Inspector Morse

"Hello, Robin. Hello, Starfire," greeted the attractive green girl, embracing each Titan warmly.

"Welcome, Megan," Starfire grinned. It was nice for the Tamarean girl to hug someone who didn't break.

"Thanks for coming, Megan," Robin sat back down to his work. Suddenly, a gust of wind shook the room. It felt like a hurricane had entered the Tower. Not many people could do that.

"Okay, Bart. Quit screwing around," the young leader advised. "Is Jinx with you?"

"No, sorry, Robin," the new Kid Flash said. "She didn't join me."

Robin reached for the intercom system. "All Titans come to the Communication Room, please. This is urgent."

Minutes later…

"Thanks for coming Raven and Cassie," Robin said softly. "I know you two are hurting right now."

"Just give me something to hit," Cassie growled. Raven nodded in agreement.

"Please forgive my bluntness," the young leader pleaded. "As you know, it appears someone is using interpersonal relationships to rip the team up. Specifically, our unknown foe has attacked the Superboy/ Wonder Girl relationship. I believe the same foe caused the rift between B.B. and Raven."

"Why haven't they gone after you and Kory?" Cassie snapped.

"Frankly, I don't know," Robin said. "However, Starfire and I feel the attacker is a shape shifter of some kind. It fits the facts we have at this time."

"I am here to help Robin explore that possibility," the green girl supplied.

"This is Megan Morse, a.k.a. Miss Martian," the former Boy Wonder informed the group. "Megan is a shift shaper herself, similar to the Martian Manhunter from the Justice League."

"Hi," the Martian girl smiled prettily. "Beast Boy is my favorite (no offense), and I wanted to help him. We green teens need to take care of each other."

"I am splitting the team into two parts for now," Robin announced. "Cyborg will lead the action team with Impulse…"

Bart winced at his old name. "Kid Flash," he corrected.

"Sorry, Bart," the leader corrected himself. "Cyborg, Kid Flash, Raven, and Wonder Girl will be the main fighting force. " Starfire shall be in reserve."

"What about you, Megan then?" Cyborg asked.

"Megan and I are going to do the detective work full-time," Robin told the group. "Star will stay close to me. I'm concerned about our foe trying to sabotage my relationship with Kory."

"Good idea," Wonder Girl snarled. "Too bad you didn't do more for me and Connor."

Raven placed her hand on the angry blonde's shoulder. "Please, Cassie. That isn't Robin's or anyone's fault. Let's save our ire for the enemy."

"You're right, I guess," Cassie sighed. "Sorry, Richard. Go on with your plans."

"Actually, I'm done for now," Robin put on a fake smile. "Action Team, you may want to get some rest. All the missions will be up to you for the foreseeable future."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Are you feeling any better, Gar?" asked the diminutive heroine called Bumblebee. The shape shifter had just paused in doing laps at the Dayton's pool.

"Huh?" Oh, hi, Karen," Gar replied. "No, I guess not. This whole mess with Rae is killing me inside."

"Boy Wonder thinks you two were set up," Karen informed him.

"He told me," the green boy shrugged.

"You and Raven should get together, and talk," she suggested.

"Not right now," the green boy sighed. "You're right, though, she and I need to kiss (you know what I mean) and make up."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Garfield didn't answer his communicator," Raven pouted. "Do you think I should go visit him at Dayton Mansion, Cassie?"

**Author's note: Gar left his communicator in his room while swimming. He's not ignoring her calls.**

"Yeah," Cassie sighed, "and maybe I need to go find S.B. He's probably at the Kent's farm or with Kal-El."

"Kal-El?" Raven asked. "Who is that?"

"That's Superman's Kryptonian name," the blonde returned.

"Neither of you should leave the Tower for now," Kory suggested. "The Titans cannot afford to fight short handed."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT


	11. Chapter 11

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

Author's Notes are typed in **Bold Print.**

_**Plot summation so far: Kitten, the conceited and vengeful daughter of Killer Moth has hired an unknown villainess named Copy Kate to bring down the Titans. Kate can copy anyone's form and voice indefinitely once she has touched them. Using her powers, she impersonated BB and Raven at different times while they were on their first official date. Now BB is angry with Rae after she (allegedly) attacked him verbally. Meanwhile, Rae thinks Gar broke off their date with a falsehood. She was also told by a fan that our favorite green hero and Wonder Girl had been spotted kissing at the mall. This act was photographed, and sent to Superboy, who is now furious with Wonder Girl **__**and**__** Beast Boy. All of these situations were set up by Copy Kate.**_

_**So now, Gar is staying with the Doom Patrol, and refuses to talk to Raven. A furious and jealous Superboy has left the team. Robin and Miss Martian (a.k.a. Megan Morse) is assisting the Team Leader with the investigation. Robin has already theorized that a shape shifter must be behind the character assassinations. Miss Martian, a super heroine and shape shifter is assisting Robin. Starfire is also assisting Robin when necessary.**_

_**Kid Flash will assist the team until BB, Superboy, or both returns to the team. Now…back to the story.**_

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Eleven: The Investigation Itself

"Cyborg assisted me with checking this photograph," Miss Martian announced. "It doesn't appear to be computer generated or altered."

"Yet I am certain it never happened. I had Raven discretely check Wonder Girl's emotions. Rae assured me that Cassie is innocent, and has no special feelings for B.B." Robin frowned.

"I do not know either of your friends well," the green girl mused. "However, I feel that duplicity is involved in this case."

"Could…could a shape shifter use their powers to arrange the scenario?" Robin queried.

"I could not do so, and neither could my friend Martian Manhunter," was the answer. "Yet this doesn't mean another shape shifter cannot accomplish it."

"We need more data," Robin agreed. "Will you keep working on this?"

"Yes, I shall continue to consider the photograph angle," Megan nodded. "Have you come up with any ideas on your portion of the investigation?"

"I've interviewed Raven and Garfield again," Robin admitted. "I'm convinced the female usher is a focal point. Both are now certain they have seen, smelled, or sensed that usher before."

"Where and when?" Megan asked.

"That is what I have to figure out. I've already asked the auditorium's owner to see their security tapes for that night. Perhaps we'll get lucky."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

An hour later, a local messenger delivered the aforementioned tapes to Titan Tower (by boat, of course). Curious, Starfire flew out to meet the boat. She tipped the courier (which she considered an odd human custom) and soon delivered the tapes to the two detectives.

"Looks like another all-nighter," Robin sighed.

"May I assist you, Boyfriend Richard?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"It is tedious work, Kory," he replied. "Do you still…" (She nodded). "Okay, he smiled slightly, "here's what we're looking for…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning, at breakfast:

Robin was in his bathrobe sipping coffee when the others began to file in. A bleary eyed Megan stumbled in wearing jeans, a Supergirl tee shirt, and fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Who's making breakfast?" Raven grunted, as she made her tea. Surprisingly, she was wearing a Beast Boy tee shirt and sweat pants. Wonder Girl was dressed similarly, except it was a Wonder Woman tee shirt. Kid Flash stared at the two women, as he was rather surprised by their shirts.

"Local store had a sale on "super hero" tee shirts," Cassie explained. "Now quit staring at my chest, Bart."

The young speedster blushed. "I was staring at the tee shirt, Cass," he explained.

"I'll make some waffles," Cyborg announced, having heard Raven's question.

Two other teens joined the throng, but these two were not super heroes. Marvin and Wendy, the brilliant siblings who served as caretakers for the Tower, walked in. The two rarely joined the heroes for meals, preferring to stay in their own section of the building.

Wendy began speaking without preamble. "As you know," Wendy started, "recently we asked each of you to keep a video journal containing your schedules, personal thoughts, and that type of thing."

"We've been perusing the journals for clues," Marvin continued.

"Thank you, Velma and Fred," Raven said sarcastically.

"Ignore Grumpy," Robin suggested. "What did you find?"

"Raven insists she has met the usher before, and so does Beast Boy," Wendy begun. "I briefly considered the mall, as it was the site of the fraudulent picture of B.B. and Wonder Girl."

"However, we didn't realize you girls went to the mall together," Marvin said, pointing to Raven and Wonder Girl."

"Until we found it in both girls' journals," Wendy stated.

"We have since determined which stores you two were in," Marvin added.

"Why would it have to be both of together in a store?" Wonder Girl asked. "after all, I have no remembrances of meeting this usher chick."

"Good question," Wendy admitted. "Did you two go to any stores by yourselves that day?"

"No, we stayed together for my sake," Raven acknowledged. "Cassie, we met a bunch of teenaged girls in the one clothing store."

"I guess that is the first place to look then," Marvin smiled triumphantly. "Give me the name of the story, and the approximate time you were there. We'll get the store tapes." With that promise, the two kids vacated the meeting room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Danger Alert went off at 7 the next morning. Cyborg hastened to answer.

"What's up, Victor?" A sleepy Raven asked; looking up from her morning tea.

"Fang," was the simple answer. "Cops spotted him a half hour ago. He's probably trying to visit Kitten."

"Is a whole team necessary for that bozo?" Raven asked with a sneer.

"I was thinking about that," Cy smiled. "I think two or three of us would suffice."

"So who would you send?" she questioned her armored friend.

"How about me, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl," he stated. "If we have a second crisis you can take Star and handle it."

"That'd be fine, I guess."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Half an hour later…

Kid Flash was running of course, and Wonder Girl was flying. Cyborg was driving his baby, the T-Car. Wonder Girl shouted to her teammates and pointed at a nearby building.

"There's the loser now!" she pointed at a nearby building. His cover being blown, the arachnid/human snarled at the advancing Titans.

"Leave me alone, Titans," he growled. "I just want to see Kitten."

"Sorry, Fang," Cyborg answered. "You're a wanted felon. Surrender now before you get hurt."

"Not gonna happen!" screamed the villain. The battle began.

Cy started with his sound attack set at medium. It wasn't enough to harm Fang, but it was certainly distracting him. Wonder Girl was impatient, and attacked too early. The weird villain snagged her with his webbing. She cried out in frustration. Angry, she ripped the web substance to pieces.

"Calm down, Wonder Girl," Cy ordered. "Teamwork!"

"I can take this freak by myself," she snapped in return. Again, the blonde girl flew straight at her foe. This time, however, she was able to dodge Fang's webbing. He barely leaped away in time to avoid her powerful left hook.

Kid Flash ran up the wall, easily catching the villain. He ran circles literally around the confused thug. The created vortex should have lifted ripped Fang off the wall. However, the villain, like Spider-Man, could cling to walls. He resisted the vortex just long enough to throw a web right in front of the speedster. The surprised hero was caught.

Kid Flash's attempts were not in vain however. Using the distraction, Cyclops managed to nail Fang with his sound attack at full strength. The villain threw his hands over his ears in agony. So occupied, Fang didn't notice a thin rope tossed over his body. He noticed, however, when the Lightning of Zeus coursed through his central nervous system. Unconscious, he fell from the wall. The rope kept him from kissing the pavement.

"Got him," she yelled.

"Girl, whether you're pissed off, or not you have to learn to work with the team," Cyborg scolded. "Your actions could have easily gotten Kid Flash hurt."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she admitted. I owe both of you an apology."

"I'll consider us even if you get me out of this lousy webbing," snapped the speedster.

Chagrined, the heroine flew over to free Kid Flash from the gooey substance.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later, at Titan Tower in the Common Room:

"Is this shape shifter ruining the group for attention or money?" Kid Flash asked.

"Good question, Bart," Robin frowned. "What do you all think?"

Cy and Cassie voted for money. Bart and Megan voted for attention. Robin, Kory, and Raven chose both.

"I also think 'both' is the best possibility," Bart smiled. "If a super powered girl wanted to get attention in this town where would she go?"

"The Titans?" Starfire guessed.

"Yet I don't remember any shape shifters trying out for the team. Could she have gone to Titans East?"

"They haven't had any general tryouts for new members," Kid Flash stated positively. "My real guess is the HIVE."

"Good idea," Cyborg mused. "I don't remember anyone like that, but I was only there for a short time."

"Could you…" Robin began

"I'll call Jinxie now. If I go pick her up now we can be back here in 5 minutes," the teen speedster winked.

_Sorry about the delay. My asthma is really bad this summer. Anyway, I hope to write another chapter tomorrow. _

_Lar_


	12. Chapter 12

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

Author's Notes are typed in **Bold Print.**

_**Thanks to those who expressed concern about my asthma. Fortunately, my job as a taxi driver is very understanding when I need time off. Now…back to the story.**_

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Twelve: Some Revelations

"Score," Marvin said to his sister. "I told you I'd find it first."

"You were just lucky," sniffed Wendy.

What was the prize? This was decent picture of a girl standing with other girls, who were talking to Wonder Girl and Raven. This was, the twins were certain, the elusive shape shifter. Was this her normal appearance or was she 'copying' someone's face?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ahem." A slim pink haired girl cleared her throat, demanding Robin and Miss Martian's attention. Her hair was worn long and straight down, not much like the style, she wore as a member of the HIVE. Her attire consisted of a pair of dark jeans, and a black tee shirt.

"H'lo, Jinx," Robin greeted. "Thanks for coming."

"What choice did I have," she sighed. "Bart practically kidnapped me."

"C'mon, Jinxie," the speedster begged. "You promised to be polite."

Kid Flash took a minute and introduced his girlfriend to Miss Martian. Robin then explained why he had asked for the girl ex-villain.

"Lots of people tried out for the HIVE," she mused. "I only remember one shape changer though. She wasn't invited to the organization. Her name was something like Copy Kathy."

Robin's all night research had been successful. There was one clear picture of a young female usher talking to Raven. B.B. had been e-mailed the picture. The same girl dragged him upstairs. They had their usher, and they had one name: Kathy.

"Is this her?" Robin asked, showing the picture.

"Looks like her," Jinx nodded.

"Where do we go from here?" Miss Martian asked.

"If any of you are decent hackers, we break into the HIVE's records," Jinx grinned.

"I got this one," Wendy smiled. She was embarrassed to have been beaten by her brother on the store tapes. Wendy would make sure she got the credit for this one. The siblings were very, very competitive.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyclops was signaled by a delivery helicopter. He allowed them to land on the roof after careful check of their identity. The big man smiled at the package, and signed for it.

A three minute walk put him in front of Raven's door. He knocked twice. A slightly annoyed Rae came to the door.

"What do you want, Victor?" she frowned. "I'm trying to meditate."

"I'll just take these flowers marked for you then," Cy smirked. "Maybe Sara…"

"Flowers for me?" she cut in. "Who from…I ?."

"One dozen black roses to Raven," he smiled.

She ripped them out of his metallic paw. "With love, from Garfield," she grinned from ear to ear. "There's a note with it too."

"What's the note say?" he asked as we walked back into her room.

"That's none of your damned business," she answered frostily. Her powers slammed the door in his face. Cyclops laughed. He guessed there wouldn't be a grumpy Raven around the Tower for awhile.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dear Rae,

Let's make up. I miss you. Look for me tonight.

Fondly,

B.B.

Raven sighed. Her broken heart felt whole again from those simple words.

Just then, Rae's communicator went off. "Raven," she said simply.

"I'm on the roof," announced a familiar voice.

"Be there in five minutes," she insisted. It was more like fifteen minutes. She changed to a cute blouse Cassie had helped her pick out, and her favorite pair of jeans. Then she ran a brush through her hair, and brushed her teeth. Smiling at her reflection, she was prepared for their probably short encounter.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted. Instantly she was on the roof.

There was no Beast Boy on the roof. Was this a ruse in order to attack her? They'd find an angry Raven is a frightening foe. She reached out with her powers, searching for the intruder. Her anger turned to joy instantly.

"I know you're out there, B.B. "She looked around impatiently. "Garfield Logan- quit teasing me this instant!"

"Okay," he grinned, appearing from seemingly nowhere. He looked into her eyes for only a second. The kiss she gave him more than made up for the cruel misunderstanding.

"I'm guessing you missed me, too," Gar grinned, as she finally let him breathe.

Raven blushed at her actions. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Robin wants me to stay away from the Tower for now. He's trying to set a trap for 'Copy Chick,' or whatever she calls herself. He wants Beast Boy and Raven still furious with each other."

"Dammit," she swore. "I…"

He held up his hand. "Wait before you vent. Can you put a magic bubble thing-y around us so we can't be seen or heard?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" she asked.

He pulled out a small boombox. "Milady, may I have this dance?"

"You may indeed," she grinned.

There was lots of slow dancing, and a few warm kisses…

**Raven just threatened to break my typing fingers if your lovable author didn't quit spying on them. **


	13. Chapter 13

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

Author's Notes are typed in **Bold Print.**

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Thirteen: Robin's Plan

"What made you decide to make up with me, Garfield?" Raven purred, as she ran her delicate fingers through his green hair.

"I missed everything about you," the boy responded. His answer earned him a kiss.

"Rae, y'know how the Doom Patrols are all freaks-me included?" Gar asked.

"I know what you mean," she returned. "However, I question your inclusion as a freak. You're just different-like me."

"Cliff, y'know…Robotman, talked to me. He'll never have a physical relationship with a lady. Cliff reminded me how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life."

"That's sweet and also true," Raven winked.

"I hope 'we' have a future," Beast Boy confessed

"Me too," she replied with a gentle kiss. She watched fondly as a green sea gull took to wing. He'd visit again soon-he had promised.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"There she is!" Wendy crowed. The formed HIVE member and computer genius had hacked the website with comparative ease.

"Yeah, that's her. Katherine Carson a.k.a. Copy Kate," Jinx read. "Record the address and stuff, okay?"

"No problem," Wendy agreed. "What are you going to do, Jinx?"

"I'll visit our little Copy Kate," the former villain growled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So Wilson will take the pictures, and then you will get the exclusive story when it is over," Robin said.

"_The Chronicle_ agrees, Mr. uh Robin," said the noted reported.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later that afternoon, there was a special news flash on channel 32 in Jump City.

A slightly grainy picture appeared on the screen. It was obviously taken from a noted Italian restaurant.

"The Teen Titans continue to implode," Reporter James Skallot announced. "Now the teen known only as Robin seemingly has broken up with his long-time girlfriend, Starfire. The attractive lady hanging on Robin's arm was identified only by the name 'Miss Martian.'"

"Starfire could not be reached at Titan Tower. A Titan representative named Wendy was quoted however," he continued.

"The Titans are heartbroken after the recent breakups of Raven/Beast Boy and Wonder Girl/ Super Boy. Princess Koriand'r known to the populace as Starfire will only confirm that Miss Martian and Robin are now a couple," Wendy said.

"Will Princess Starfire leave the Titans?" the reporter demanded.

"Time will tell," Wendy answered smoothly.

"There is new information," called a voice from the background.

"Who are you, and what is your news? Skallot asked breathlessly.

"I prefer to just give the game 'Marvin' and the news was discovered only minutes ago."

"Please continue," the reporter asked. He had to admit it; the kids were putting on a good show for the cameras.

"The Titans have been victimized," Marvin paused dramatically, "by a local shape shifter. The villain's name appears to be Katherine Carson, also known as 'Copy Kate.'"

"Is the alleged also accused of the love triangle between Robin/Miss Martian, and Starfire?"

"Oh, absolutely," Marvin lied. "Perhaps the public can help locate her?"

The reporter droned on about web sites and phone numbers being set up to find Kate.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What?" Kate screamed. "I had nothing to do with this one. Oh god, they know my name." In panic, the young girl ran out the back door of her rented house. She needed advice, and she felt Kitten owed her a couple of favors anyway.

Seconds later, an annoyed Jinx knocked on the front door of the same house.


	14. Chapter 14

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

-I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

Author's Notes are typed in **Bold Print.**

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Fourteen: Catching Kitten and Kate

Jinx nodded in approval as she heard the back door slam. The pink-trussed girl was not overly fond of Robin, but she had to admit his plan was very workable. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out her cell phone.

"Bart, come pick me up, will ya?" Of course, the world's fastest teen was there about the same time the phone hangs up.

"What took you?" She teased.

"Traffic," he teased back.

Kate didn't own a car or a super fast boyfriend either. She either rode her bike or used public transportation. Even if she hadn't been preoccupied, she wouldn't have seen the grasshopper clinging to her backpack. This particular _Orthoptera,_ unlike most of his species had a name. People all over the world called him Beast Boy, or Garfield Logan to a few special friends.

Ten minutes later, a harried Kate locked her bike in front of Kitten's apartment. She had forgotten to call ahead in her panic. The amateur villainess never even considered she may have been followed. She sprinted to the well worn door and knocked.

"Who is it?" a suspicious voice hissed on the other side of the door.

"It's Kate," the other girl pleaded. "Come on, Kitten. Let me in. I'm in big trouble."

"Come on in, Kate. Y'like pizza?" Kitten asked, in a rare good mood. She'd had a pleasant visit with Fang at the local jail. Afterwards, her favorite story had a shoe sale. Even this little twit couldn't spoil her day.

"Love the stuff," the nervous girl agreed. "Just let me in, okay?"

The grasshopper had now taken human form. He noted the address, and picked up his Titan Communicator.

"B.B. to Raven. 514 North Thornton Avenue. What's the plan?"

"Hey, Handsome, Wonder Girl, and I are on the way. You're our back up, but I promise we won't need it," Raven answered.

"The world famous Beast Boy unneeded? Hey, I'm hurt. Why should I stay around then?" he snickered.

"We're going out for Chinese when the mission is done. Just you and me out on a date…Do I need to go on?"

"Nope, I have a great little imagination," B.B. grinned.

Minutes later, two very powerful and very angry young women arrived at the address.

"Hey ladies," smiled B.B. greeting his teammates. He got a platonic hug from Wonder Girl.

"You okay, Cassie?" He whispered in a concerned manner.

"No, I'm not, Gar," she returned. "I'll be better in a few minutes, though.

The green boy and other-dimensional girl exchanged quick kisses. They kept it very innocent, not wanting to hurt Cassie's feelings. After all, Copy Kate's actions had still caused her breakup with Connor.

"I got your introduction, ladies. The two bad-girls ordered pizza about ten minutes ago."

"Nice job, B.B.," Cassie remarked. "Let's get in there. I got some butt to kick."

The boy knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kitten yelled.

"Bernie's Pizza," he yelled. "You win the daily surprise."

Just then, Raven and Cassie stepped into the door. Raven cast a spell of silence around the apartment. No one would hear what went on in there.

"Surprise," growled Wonder Girl cracking her knuckles.


	15. Chapter 15

-I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

-I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

Author's Notes are typed in **Bold Print.**

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Fifteen: Bluff and Blood

"The Teen Titans!" squeaked Kate in terror. She hid behind Kitten quickly. If they had been paying more attention, the girls would've sensed an extra intruder or two.

"Oh, hello gang," mocked Kitten. "I see Robbie, the alien chick, and Superstud isn't with you."

"You piece of rat droppings," Wonder Girl growled. "Let's see how funny you are with no teeth."

"I wouldn't dream of fighting you, Bleach Blondie," the villainess retorted. "However, I warn you: you do not want to hurt me."

"Why don't I want to hurt you?" the Blonde Titan asked, now curious.

"What crime do you charge me or my friend with? What evidence do you have?" Kitten sneered. "Touch me and I'll sue you all."

"Copy Kate copied B.B., Raven, and me! That led to me and Superboy breaking up," Wonder Girl accused.

"Perhaps you can prove something against my little friend Kate, but you have no evidence against me," the villainess argued. "Besides, maybe this Superboy broke up with you because of your fat thighs."

"That does it! Attorney or no attorney…"

"Come on, Cassie, let's leave," Raven suggested.

"What? No way!" Wonder Girl protested.

"_Trust me," _echoed a familiar voice in her head.

Raven and Beast Boy firmly took one arm each of the powerful girl. This was a scary moment, as Wonder Girl was more physically powerful than the other two combined.

"Call me sometime, Beast Guy," Kitten purred. "You can do far better than Dark and Gloomy Girl."

"No thanks, Kitten," he returned. "I may be able to turn into a cockroach, but that doesn't mean I'd date one."

**A couple more insults were exchanged between Wonder Girl and Kitten. However, Lar is too much a gentleman to say (or type) those words.**

Back inside the house… "Have they left, Kitten?" Kate quivered.

"Yeah, I watched all three fly away," the other girl confirmed. "Hold on, I'll check for listening devices." Minutes later she was certain, the Titans had left no security stuff.

"I thought they had me," Kate sniffed. "I'm sure my impersonations broke some laws."

"I'm no lawyer," Kitten snarled. "However, I think you're all right. My paying you to break up the Titans-that's a different matter. I'm sure I could go back to jail for a Parole Violation."

"Still, I think I'll skip town," Kate confessed.

"I may join you after I destroy the evidence against me. This check book…"

"Is now mine," a male voice cries. He ripped it out of her hand. The previously invisible person was now revealed to be Robin.

"Robbie-poo!" she yelled in agitation. "Give it back."

"Sorry, Kitten. I'm turning it over to your P.O.," he warned.

A bean bag chair suddenly shape shifted into an attractive green skinned girl. "Here's the video tape you requested, Robin. The girls were nice enough to confess," smiled Miss Martian.

**Megan was the one who gave the telepathic message to Wonder Girl.**

"How did you get in here?" Kate demanded.

"Miss Martian is more than a shape shifter. She can turn people invisible. The two of us walked in invisible with the others earlier," Robin explained.

"Why didn't my 'bug detector' reveal Green Girl's video cam?" Kitten shrieked.

"When you came near me, I sank into the basement," Miss Martian admitted.

Kate wasn't certain what to do. The green shape shifter confronted her in python form. A terrified Kate allowed herself to be handcuffed by Robin. She could only hope for mercy from the court system.

Kitten, however, made a sprint for the door. Neither Robin, nor Megan moved to stop her. The spiteful blonde came flying back in through the door. Her formerly cute little nose was now a bloody mess.

"Oops," smirked Starfire. "Perhaps I hit her a little too hard."

"Du brog my node, du ugly bish," Kitten accused.

"Be silent, Kitten, or I shall bring Wonder Girl back. She'd probably pull your hairy legs off," Starfire smiled.

**One chapter to go. Expect to see it soon. Lar**


	16. Chapter 16

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network

I still do not own Teen Titans, the characters, DC comics, or Cartoon Network.

_This story is a sequel to __Titan Down: The Fall of Garfield Logan__. The Sequel deals specifically with the relationship of my favorite Teen Titans. Please read and review (if you haven't already) the first story. _

Author's Notes are typed in **Bold Print.**

Titan Recovers: The Rising of Gar and Raven

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Sixteen: Sometimes Love Don't Work Like It Should

"Well, Garfield Logan," Raven smiled, "what do you think of Lo Mein?"

"Excellent, Rae," he said between bites, "I'm glad you brought me here." Very tentatively, the boy reached over and kissed her soft lips.

"Gar, you don't have to be so nervous about kissing me," she said shyly. "I mean aren't we sort of a couple now?"

"I like that idea," Gar admitted. This time the magical girl kissed him firmly.

"Garfield, may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want to know," he shrugged.

"I know you and I have had some rough times, and you nearly got killed," she pointed out.

"True."

"I may regret this, but you…stopped telling me jokes. I guess I'm admitting…I miss it," she flinched.

"I've saved some jokes just for you, Pretty Girl," he grinned maniacally.

"I asked for it-so fire away," she nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Rae, did you hear Green Lanterns powers quit working?"

"What happened?" Raven asked seriously.

"His batteries wore out," the green boy chuckled.

"Not bad, why don't you try another one?" she suggested.

"What does it take to make Batman laugh?" B.B. asked. Raven shrugged.

"No one knows. He's never done it yet," the boy laughed. The girl rewarded his comedic efforts with a small smile.

"Well, I have one for you," Raven whispered. "What does it take to make a Raven smile?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"You, Beast Boy, make me smile," she purred.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Connor!" an older man's voice yelled.

"Coming, Pa Kent," the disguised hero returned. The boy had been doing his chores on the Kent farm. Superman, of course, had been raised here, and it had now become a home to Connor. It was his only home since he felt he couldn't return to Titan Tower.

"Hit the showers quickly, son, we got company."

Connor raised his eyebrow, but he didn't ask questions. He took a shower at a pace which only one of the Super-family, or one of the Flashes could achieve.

He knew, of course, who was visiting. He'd heard "her" voice when she first greeted Ma Kent. His heartbeat quickened in anticipation.

"Hi Cassie," he smiled, entering the kitchen.

"Hello, Connor," she returned without joy.

"Ma and I'll eat our breakfast out on the porch," Mr. Kent announced. He guessed (rightly) that neither of the teens had heard his announcement.

"I've been following the whole story with Kate and Kitten on CNN," he shared. "I owe you a huge apology."

"Connor, this is about the issue of Trust," she said angrily. "You should've believed me just because I said it. I mean-come on- when have I ever shown any interest in B.B.?"

"Yeah, you're right, Cass," he moaned. "I should've believed you."

Both teens sat across the table from each other, their food forgotten. Neither one seemed to know where to go from here.

"Cass," he started.

"Connor," she started. He reached out to her, and tried to pull her into his arms. She, however, pulled away.

"I…need a break from you…from our relationship, Connor. I'm sorry. I guess we both need to rethink our priorities, and our feelings."

"Awwww, Cassie, is this necessary?"

"I think so," she sighed. "I'm going to find Diana. Maybe we'll go to Paradise Island. I'm not going back to the Titans for awhile."

**Diana is Wonder Woman. She is an Amazon and was raised on Paradise Island. Cassie is, of course, not an Amazon. **

"I'm staying with the Kent's for a while, too," he shrugged. "Clark has been bugging me to spend more time here anyway. Does this mean we're breaking up?"

"Not necessarily, unless that's what you want to do," she sniffed.

"No. I want to see you again," he said decisively. "Will you at least stay in touch with me?"

"That'd be cool, I guess. I'm keeping my Titan communicator," she said.

"I'm keeping mine too," he agreed.

"I'll call Robin and let him know both of our decisions," she decided.

He nodded, with his heart breaking a little. He gently embraced her, and this time she didn't fight it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What troubles you, Boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Kate and Kitten did do us harm in the end," he confided. "Cassie and Connor aren't together at least for now. They're both taking leave from the Titans."

"Perhaps there is hope for the two of them?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he sighed.


End file.
